


Let's play with me!

by BabyDracky



Category: The Forgotten
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Meme, The Household Chores Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is pouring outside. Candace is at Tyler's drinking a hot cocoa. She knows he'll just always be a good friend. But, then, why is he staring at her? - First time -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Household Chores Meme @ LJ  
> Written for Lucre_noin  
> Prompt: Assembling furniture from Ikea
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

“Isn’t that the bookcase you bought two months ago?” asked Candace sitting at Tyler’s counter.  
“It might be,” answered Tyler a smile plying on his lips.  
“Might? That’s why your books are still all over the floor?” she answered hiding a smile behind her mug.  
She hummed appreciatively drinking the hot cocoa Tyler prepared for her.  
It was pouring outside. It was just impossible for them to go on with their research on the new case. Tyler’s flat was the nearer and he did propose some hot cocoa. So, here she was, sitting in his room in the middle of the night, strangely nervous as hell.  
“Let’s make them!” she added after a moment of silence.  
She isn’t used to Tyler being silent and especially for him to look at her so openly. She knows nothing would happen between them. They’ve been working together for months now and he never did try anything. She knows he likes her but she was just a friend whatever she could wish for. She heard him once telling Walter that she wasn’t the kind of girls he dates. So, she just forgot about an idyll with him, his friendship was as precious.  
“What? Now?” he asked surprised.  
“Why not?” she smiled at him already rolling her sleeves up.  
“Because it is the middle of the night?”  
“And? Baby needs his nap?” she teased him.  
“Okay, okay, let’s do it and see who fall asleep first,” he answered her with a complicit grin.

 

“Tyler! What are you doing?” laughed Candace aloud.  
Oh God, the neighbours would kill them but she just can’t stop laughing. The guy actually doesn’t know for the life of him how to assemble furniture.  
“I have no idea, he admitted,” laughing himself.  
They’ve decided to give it a try without the plans and that definitely wasn’t a brilliant idea. The beers they drank seem to not help much more.  
“Come on; help me here, will you?” she tried to argue, holding tight on a plank.  
“You have to push it harder to make it enter!”  
“Sorry, what?” he answered, still laughing.  
“Harder, push it harder!” she ordered.  
“Aw, Candace, I didn’t know you were that kind of girl,” he teased, pushing harder but to no avail.  
Candace didn’t answer at once and bit her lips.  
“And what kind of girl did you think I was?” she answered, trying to joke but obviously failing.  
Tyler’s body was now next to hers, she could feel his warmth against her back, his breath on her neck.  
“The kind that would never have a second glance for me,” he answered his voice now serious, whispering against her ear.  
Candace’s heart was beating fast like a rabbit’s. What was Tyler talking about? Was he drunk? They didn’t have that many beers, do they? She could barely believe that her feelings could be reciprocated.  
Tyler’s hand was gentle in her hair, carefully caressing her. When their lips met, lightly as butterfly’s wings, her heart skipped a beat. At last, it was happening and Tyler was so gentle, so careful. He was more careful that she could have imagined, more tender that she had fantasized.  
She sighed happily and let his hands travelled and warmed her skin; let her hands and nails bring goose numbs to his.

 

“It is funny,” she said lying on his bed later.  
“What is funny? Let’s hope not my technique!” he answered kissing her forehead.  
She could have teased him if she didn’t feel so very comfortable and totally satisfied. Artist’s hands may be to no use to assembly furniture but they’re so very awesome and smart to take care of a woman’s body.  
“Do not fear! I wasn’t talking about your feat but about your bed.”  
“What’s wrong with my bed?”  
“It is in the middle of the room,” she answered nuzzling against him.  
“Easier to find it that way,” he answered.  
“I like that it is under the skylight, you can look at the sky anytime and listen to the rain. I love rain,” she said sleepily.  
He held her against him, caressing her to sleep.

 

When Candace awoke, the sun has risen. She sighed happily, snuggling against the mattress feeling warm and safe in the big bed. Though, something was definitely missing.  
“Tyler,” she whispered opening her eyes, “what are you doing?”  
He was sitting in a chair in front of her, a bloc into his hands.  
She could hear the sound of a pencil scratching against paper. Tyler was slightly frowning, concentrated. He was drawing her.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked, his eyes caressing her naked shoulder.  
“I had a very pleasant dream,” she answered, smiling but not daring to move.  
“Are you drawing me?”  
“Do you mind?” he answered, looking at her with an open but hungry look.  
“I’m not sure I am that good a model, especially in the morning and before my first coffee,” she answered honestly but trying to keep the talk easy.  
Was it all a one night stand? She wasn’t sure she could bear it if it was.  
“You’re gorgeous,” said Tyler, eying her greedily, “in every possible way.”  
Candace blushed.  
“Are you actually looking at all your models like that?” she whispered, her stomach in knots, her heart beating fast.  
“Like what?” Tyler smirked.  
“Like I want to eat them alive? A model is just a beautiful body, Candace, you are everything. I wanted to draw you since the very first day we met. Then, no, I don’t.”  
It was the nearer to a declaration Tyler would ever be able to admit.  
Candace sat, the sheet slipping down her hip. She’s always been shy even if she knew that she was what you can call a pretty woman. But in front of Tyler she didn’t have to be lots of hangs up or scare anymore because he undressed her with his eyes and saw her very soul since the first day.  
Slowly, she extended her hand to him. He came to her without another word.  
Words were useless now. Only matter their two entwined bodies, their two hearts beating in unison.


End file.
